Isengard (faction)
From the dreaded tower of Orthanc, Saruman controls the mighty fighting Uruk-hai and leads them on a dreadful campaign against the free peoples of Middle-Earth. Heroes Wormtongue The servant of the White Wizard does not fight openly, but works through the shadows to bring down the enemy. *Escape: Wormtongue becomes stealthed by hiding in the shadows. unable to be attacked. *Venomous Words: Wormtongue's words confuse and weaken the enemy. Reduces enemy armor and damage. *Back Stab: Wormtongue strikes from the shadows, dealing a large amount of damage and poisoning the enemy. *Corrode Allegiance: By using his poisonous words and slowly gaining favor, Wormtongue is able to temporarily gain control over an enemy hero. Lurtz The first of the Uruk-hai, Lurtz commands his brethren to wreak havoc upon any and all nearby enemies. *Toggle Weapon: Switches between bow and sword. *Cripple: Stuns an enemy hero to its spot while doing damage (bow only). *Carnage: Tapping into a primal bloodlust, Lurtz gains 100% damage and 50% armor (sword only). *Leadership: Rallying his Uruk-hai comrades, Lurtz increases their armor and damage by 50% and gain experience twice as fast. *Pillage: Lurtz scavanges nearby corpses of dead enemies for resources for Isengard (passive ability). Sharku Captain of Isengard's Warg Riders, Sharku can command even wild Wargs to do his bidding, while at the same time enhancing nearby Wargs and Warg Riders. *Tame the Beast: Sharku takes control of nearby Wargs or Warg Riders, commanding them to fight for Saruman's armies. *Blood Hunt: With the promise of fresh meat and prey, all Wargs and Warg Riders gain 50% armor and damage. *Man Eater: Sharku has his Warg eat a nearby enemy unit, fully healing him and giving him a temporary 50% boost to armor and damage. Saruman Once a revered member of the White Council, Saruman has abandoned the free peoples of Middle-Earth in exchange for power and the chance to find the One Ring for himself. *Wizard Blast: Saruman fires off a blast of energy from his staff, pushing back targeted enemy units. *Fireball: Saruman launches a great ball of fire towards enemy units. *Wormtongue: Using his spy, Wormtongue, Saruman is able to entice a group of enemy units to the side of Isengard. *Speechcraft: Saruman is a man of great words, and uses them to give experience to a group of allied units. *Thunderbolt: By using one of his more powerful spells, Saruman is able to call down a mighty bolt of lightning upon his foes. Lore Ever since he had taken control of Isengard, Saruman the white has been given free reign over the tower of Orthanc. While plumbing its depths, Saruman discovered one of the lost Palintiri, one of the lost seeing stones of ancient Numenor. As he used the Orthanc stone (as it was soon to be called), Saruman encountered the Dark Lord Sauron, who enticed him with great promises of wealth and power. So it was that Saruman the White became Saruman of Many Colors, and in doing so swore loyalty to the dark legions of Mordor. Game Play The legions of Uruk-hai are the strongest infantry units in the game, able to traverse the map quickly and take down pikes. Use this in combination with crossbows and the occasional pikemen and you have a well-balanced army. The Warg Riders are Isengard's answer to cavalry, used to trample enemy archers and flank exposed armies. Use Isengard's great seige weapons to the maximum advantage near the end of the game if things begin to become worrisome. The Explosive Mine unit is a devastating unit that can be used as a trap or can blow a hole in the enemy's defences. All that is needed to set it off is any fire source, from Sauman's fire ball to the berserker's torch ability. Units Builder: Basic construction unit. Constructs buildings Orc Laborer: Basic gatherer unit. Chops down trees to obtain resources. Built from the Lumber Camp. Uruk-hai: Backbone of the army of Isengard. Fast and good against pikes. Built from the Uruk Pit. Uruk Crossbowmen: Armed with deadly crossbows, fires iron bolts capable of ripping through the enemy. Built from the Uruk Pit. Uruk Pikemen: Armed with deadly pikes, these Uruks are best against the enemy cavalry. Built from the Uruk Pit. Berserker: Only the best of the Uruk-hai are able to become Berserkers. Wielding deadly two-handed swords, they are also able to light mines with their torches. Only available from a level 2 Urk Pit. Wildmen of Dunland: Originally recruited by Saruman to fight against the people of Rohan, these savages wield clubs and torches to bring down enemy buildings. Warg Riders: The terrifying wolves of Isengard thunder across the plains to meet their foes with teeth and swords. Built from the Warg Pit. Battering Ram: Utilizing left over trees from the forges, these siege weapons can easily bring down a gate in seconds. Built from the Sige Works. Explosive Mine: Two Uruks carry one of the most devastating weapons to ever exist: an explosive mine. Once lit, the damages it causes would be indescribable. Built from a level 2 Siege Works. Ballista: One of the newest weapons to grace Saruman's arsenal, the ballista fires large iron bolts to blast through enemy fortifications. Built only from a level 3 Siege Works. Buildings Fortress Uruk Pit Armoury Furnace Lumber Mill Slaughter Pit Warg Den Seige Works Lookout Tower Warg Sentry War Hub Powers Tier 1 Vision of the Palantir: Saruman gazes through the palantir of Orthanc to scout out the battlefield. Reveals a portion of the map. War Chant: A massive chant overtakes the units in the area of effect, giving them a 50% damage and armor increase. Crebain: A murder of Crebain from Dunland arrive to view over the battlefield. Provides line of sight and decreases enemy unit's armor and damage by 75%. Tier 2 Devastation: All trees in the area of effect are immediately cut down and turned into resources. Tainted Land: The effected land becomes corrupted and gives a 50% damage and armor increase to any friendly units standing upon it. Summon Wildmen of Dunland: A group of Dunland warriors arrive to wreak havoc upon the enemy's forces. Industry: The targeted resource building permanently increases its resource production by 300%. Tier 3 Summon the Watcher in the Water: The Watcher in the Water arrives to devour any enemy units foolish enough to wander too near to it. Freezing Rain: A drenching torrent of rain falls upon the map, causing all enemy heroes to lose their leadership bonus. Fuel the Fires: A call for more wood is made out, and all laborers are now required to cut down twice as much trees. Resources gathered from trees is increased by 100% (passive power). Tier 4 Summon Dragon: A dragon from the Withered Heath lands down upon the battlefield to fight for you. Dragonstrike: A dragon lands upon the targeted area and engulfs it in a sea of flames. Category:Isengard